Su Inocencia
by BIAK
Summary: Envy odiaba muchas cosas, pero había una que actualmente le hacía perder el juicio: Pride... la sombra del que alguna vez fue Edward Elric. Nuestra palmera tenía muchas razones para odiarlo. Envy/Ed!Pride


**_Holis! aquí les dejo otro one-shot, esta vez... un Envy/Ed!Pride_**

**_Basado en BBI (O sea que Father es Hoho XDDDDD) _**

* * *

**Su inocencia**

Había muchas cosas que le disgustaban a Envy, como los seres humanos, por ejemplo… pero entre todas ellas había una que encabezaba la lista, dejando a lo demás muy lejos en ella: su nombre era Pride, y ante todo, podía decir que era lo que más detestaba en este mundo...

Detenidamente, lo observó delirar sobre su cama, gimiendo y diciendo idioteces como siempre solía decir cada vez que le venían esos "ataques" de recuerdos. Sabía perfectamente que todo era su culpa, porque no lo había alimentado como era su deber hacerlo, deber que le había sido asignado por el mismísimo Padre. Poco le importaba verlo sufrir ante sus ojos, muy por el contrario: cada gemido de dolor que el pequeño lanzaba le parecía la más cantarina de las dulces voces que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sin prisa alguna, lo contemplaba sollozar entre las sábanas. Estaba consciente que al principio era doloroso para todo homúnculo despertar y recordar su vida humana, pues él mismo había —hace muchos siglos atrás— experimentado aquel tormento… y fue por esa misma razón que se quedó allí sin hacer nada: porque adoraba verlo retorcerse de dolor y llorar con todas sus fuerzas… como vio llorar al ser del cual fue creado antes de morir, sin duda, ese sería un momento que recordaría a lo largo de toda su existencia…

Pero como todo, ese espectáculo de sufrimiento debía terminar. Lentamente, fue acercándose hasta el nuevo, quien seguía agonizando con los ojos entreabiertos y los brazos estirados al aire pidiendo ayuda que por su hermano le fue negada. Despacio, se fue acercando hasta él, haciendo sonar las Piedras Rojas dentro de su vieja bolsa. Con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en el rostro, se sentó al lado del pequeño, queriendo hacer el momento más duradero, colocó una de las Piedras Rojas que llevaba en sus manos delineando los finos labios del pequeño, deleitándose ante su urgencia por poder comerla, la introducía con fuerza a su boca y colocaba su mano encima para que no la escupiera hasta haberla tragado completamente. Así lo hizo con cada una de las piedras hasta que la bolsa se fue vaciando poco a poco y los quejidos de dolor del rubio se apaciguaban al tiempo en que se alimentaba.

Cuando vio que dormía, simplemente se quedó allí, observándole y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo serían las cosas ahora que él había aparecido… como consecuencia de una muerte. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ese cuerpo antes de que las ganas de matarlo mil veces a golpes superaran su voluntad, pero justo en eso, sintió la calidez de una mano tibia sujetar la suya; extrañado, se giró nuevamente hacia el nuevo, viendo esa mano enlazada a la suya fuertemente. No le importó si lo despertaba, simplemente jaló su mano con fuerza y la liberó del agarre con que ese pequeño homúnculo le había tomado. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, viendo la oscuridad de aquella habitación, cuyo silencio era roto por los respiros lentos y pausados del rubio y murmuró entonces algunas incoherencias que ni él mismo entendió, y prefirió no indagar más en sus propios recuerdos. Sólo sabía que desde ese mismo momento, lo había comenzado a odiar…

—Pride…—murmuró, viéndole en la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada más que ese nombre a los vientos: el nombre de aquel que desde ese día se convertiría en su tomento diario.

**XOX**

Una de las cosas de las que más caracterizaba a Pride era su constante curiosidad por el mundo que le rodeaba. A Envy pronto dejó de extrañarle que cuando entrara a su habitación, lo encontrara bajo la cama, desnudo frente a la ventana o metido dentro de uno de los muebles donde se quedaba encerrado; solo las súplicas de auxilio del pequeño le hacían encontrarlo cuando ya no tenía idea de donde demonios podía estar.

_"Y cuando salga de aquí, será mucho peor,"_ se quejaba el de cabello verdes.

— ¿Estás en el armario, pequeño? —preguntó a los aires al no encontrarlo aquel día.

Se hizo un silencio.

—S-sí—vaciló en decir el menor.

Cabreado, Envy caminó hasta quedar frente al dichoso armario, tomó la manija y lo jaló hacia sí… y en un segundo después, se vio cubierto de una centena de ropas viejas y el cuerpo del mismísimo Pride caer sobre él, y al ver todo lo que había allí dentro, lo que más le extrañó no fue precisamente que el menor se hubiese quedado encerrado, sino el hecho de cómo diablos se había logrado meter entre todo ese montón de ropa que no dejaban especio para nada más.

Después de esta reflexión se dio cuenta de que tenía a Pride sobre él, semiinconsciente —había muerto por falta de aire o algo así probablemente— y no era algo exactamente cómodo para él tenerlo en esa posición sobre su cuerpo: con sus escasas ropas, dejaba la vista su piel clara, cubiertas de marcas rojas enmarañándose la una con la otra… y su cuerpo… Idéntico a de él…

Lo levantó con cuidado, preocupando que no se le cayera en el camino… Ese pequeño… aún como homúnculo seguía casándole problemas.

—Pride…—Lo dejó sobre la cama, esperando que pronto volviera a la vida como debía de hacerlo. Suspiró un poco, pensando en los posibles castigos que le daría por meterse en tantos líos—. ¿Por dónde empezar? —preguntó con su tono cínico a los aires—. ¿Golpearte en la cabeza hasta hacerte vomitar? ¿Tomar tu rostro y refregarlo contra la pared? O tal vez… ¿Clavar mil cuchillos sobre tu piel? —rió a los aires con malicia, pensando en cual sería la mejor de las formas para hacerlo sufrir de tal manera que sus ojos dejaran de ser tan curiosos…

**_ Lo odiaba…_**

Odiaba cómo cada mañana, al traerle el alimento, lo mirara con esos ojos llenos de dudas… Presintiendo él los futuro _"¿Por qué?"_, que le preguntaría esa mañana. Detestaba con todo su ser ese dedo índice que se posaba sobre la comisura de sus labios, y como su cabeza se inclinaba levemente cada vez que terminaba de formularle una pregunta… odiaba esos ojos tan dulces que le sonreían como una hermano menor hacia su hermano mayor…

**_ Lo odiaba…_**

Detestaba cómo después de irse, le decía un "Buenas noches, hermano", después de horas y horas repitiéndole que no le llamara de esa forma, que no eran pariente ni nada por el estilo; que solamente les unía una vida inmortal que se verían obligados a compartir para cumplir un objetivo que nunca terminaba de convencer al de cabellos verdes.

Todavía recordaba cuando se lo había explicado:

« —_Entonces, si conseguimos la Piedra Filosofal, ¿nos convertiremos en humanos?—preguntó, de una manera tierna y adorable propia de un bebé recién nacido, que a cualquiera daban ganas de estrechar entre sus brazos, pero que a Envy solo le provocaban nauseas y ganas de darle una bofetada para que quitara esa cara de idiota…_

_ —Sí—le contestó, recogiendo los restos de comida humana que ese día le había dado de probar para que se acostumbrara a aquel alimento que debería comer si era mandado a ciertos tipos de misiones que él temía: Infiltrarse en el ejército para reemplazar a Edward Elric, por ejemplo._

_ —Sería genial ser humano…—le comentó Pride. _

_ Envy frunció el ceño_

_ —Yo no creo que sea genial ser uno de esos patéticos humanos. —Apretó los puños recordando ciertas cosas que prefirió guardar para sí mismo._

_ — ¿Por qué?_

_ "Otra pregunta estúpida", pensó Envy al tiempo en que se paraba del suelo en el cual descansaba. _

_ —Porque no quiero ser humano, ¿Vale?—le explicó, golpeando levemente la cabeza de Pride, cuyos ojos lo miraban extrañados._

_ —Si mi hermano Envy no quiere ser humano, entonces yo tampoco quiero serlo—dijo, antes de que Envy dejara la habitación y, después del comentario del menor, volverse hacia él. _

_ — ¿Qué has dicho?_

_ —A mí tampoco me interesa ser humano, si estoy lejos de ti, hermano. —Sus ojos lo miraron como un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años, muchas más edad de la que tenía en verdad él—. La vida humana no tiene sentido si tú no estás a mi lado…_

**_ Lo odiaba…_**

_ Ese estúpido niño le había hecho sentir una ternura que llegó a asquearle hasta las entrañas_

_ —Cállate, idiota—le dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí__ ». _

Nuevamente, contempló el rostro durmiente del pequeño, apoyando su cabeza contra la cama, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Sopló aquel cabello verde travieso frente a su rostro, en tanto de reojo observaba a Pride dormir tranquilamente. El de cabellos rubios ya había comenzado a respira lentamente, con algo de dificultad, lo que significaba que pronto despertaría.

Envy no sabía ya ni por qué estaba allí vigilando su sueño: hace mucho tiempo que debió abandonar esa habitación. Aunque allá afuera no había nada más interesante que hacer. Desde que Edward, el "pequeño alquimista" había dejado de existir, las tardes se habían vuelto vacías… y las cosas parecían no tener la misma importancia que tenían antes: Ya no pasaba sus tardes enteras planeando cómo hacerle la vida más imposible a ese chico de cabellos dorados, ni había nadie más que le hiciera disfrutar tanto torturar como él. Nunca más vería esos ojos suyos, color oro, iluminados de determinación para alcanzar un sueño.

Un sueño que se había destrozado cuando cerró sus ojos por última vez….

Se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando las finas hebras del cabello de Pride. No supo cuándo la muerte de aquel alquimista lo había llevado a estar en tal estado. No sabía cómo diablos ese pequeño se había convertido en el centro de todas sus añoranzas y deseos sádicos, que se veían fielmente satisfechos cuando ambos peleaban. Jamás lo había dicho, ni mucho menos lo había aceptado: Deseaba acariciar aquella piel de su contrincante, morder sus labios… y hacerlo suyo, suyo y de ninguno de esos estúpidos con los que se juntaba.

Edward era su vicio, su obsesión…

Pero ya no estaba: y pero aún, había sido él mismo quien lo había asesinado… ¡cuánto se arrepentía ahora de ello! Si hubiese sabido aceptar que lo deseaba para jugar con él todas y cada una de las noches de su existencia, no lo habría eliminado. Si hubiese sabido que el resulto de aquella muerte sería la "cosa" que tenía en frente…

Demonios… ¡Por supuesto que ni siquiera por su mente se habría pasado tan solo la idea de acabar con su vida! Bajó la mirada hacia él suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando las manos en forma de puño por la impotencia.

Mirando a Pride, añoraba a Edward de la peor forma existente: viéndolo ahora dormir le recordaba tanto la última imagen que vio de Ed al momento de partir… Lo odiaba. Para muchos, aquel homúnculo podría ser el mismo Edward Elric y siquiera sabrían que no lo era. Pero él si notaba cuan diferentes eran ambos, muy distintos en su opinión para ser el mismo: Pride llevaba el cabello suelto, que hacía resaltar más sus ojos vacíos color oro, arena, dorados… ¿de qué color eran en verdad? A veces, le parecían reflejar la infinita arena sobre la playa; otras, como la dulce miel reflejada en su inocencia; y otras tan solo… eran color oro, bañados en una tristeza que solo él podía ver.

Pobre Pride…

Edward era mucho más que todas esas cosas: él era simplemente Ed, y solo se parecía a ese bastardo de Padre que ambos tenían en común… pero quitando ese detalle, nadie era como él.

Pride solo era la sombra del que alguna vez fue Edward Elric.

Entonces, una maliciosa idea se cruzó por su mente. Con una de sus manos, acarició el vientre descubierto del pequeño, deslizándola de arriba hacia abajo, jugando con su ombligo y las yemas de sus dedos seguían el tramo de cada uno de los tatuajes rojos de esa zona. Pride rio entre sueños, y eso solo hizo que sus ansias de saborearlo aumentaran más. Con su otra mano, fue esculpiendo el brazo derecho del menor, y este volvió a soltara esa risita.

**Lo odiaba**… odiaba esa risita angelical que le hacía dudar de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Lentamente, su mano quiso inspeccionar más, bajando por aquel top negro que cubría su pecho y lo recorrió por completo, topándose con los pezones del muchacho que aún dormía.

_"Pronto despertará",_ pensó malicioso, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos de los cuales deseó apoderarse por completo: bien formados y apetecibles. Con su lengua húmeda, comenzó a lamer el vientre del menor, mordiendo algunas partes y succionando otros sectores de su anatomía. No se dio cuenta cuándo diablos se había colocado encima del cuerpo de Pride —extrañándole verdaderamente que no despertara ante sus toqueteos y mordeduras—, apoyando su peso en sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarlo bajo él… y sus manos se apoderaron de sus brazos, espalda y piernas, las que recorrían de una manera desenfrenada, que denotaba su gran deseo por poseerle.

De súbito, el de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos, horrorizándose ante la escena que veían sus ojos claros sobre él: A Envy acariciando su cuerpo no de una manera tierna precisamente… y esas mordeduras ya comenzaban a dolerle.

—Envy, ¿qué haces?

Al oírlo, el de ojos violáceos sonrió complacido, observando la cara de espanto que había puesto apenas lo vio sobre él. Malicioso, se acercó hasta su rostro, donde esos labios apetitosos de Pride le rogaban ser atendidos por él. Lentamente comenzó a rozarlos, pero su desesperación y ansias pudieron más y se apoderó completamente de estos, mordiendo el labio inferior mientras su legua exploraba la húmeda cavidad bucal de ese homúnculo que tanto odiaba.

—En-vy…—Las mejillas de Pride habían tomado un color carmín, tartamudeando su nombre, lo empujó de los hombros con sus brazos para que se apartara primero con suavidad, pero al ver que esto no surtía efecto ante el excitado cuerpo de su hermano mayor, no tuvo más remedio que empujarlo con más fuerza—. ¡Basta!—le pidió, arrojándolo fuera de la cama. El de ojos dorados temió haber usado mucha fuerza en su empuje.

Envy se quedó unos instantes en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared. Pride iba a disculparse por haberlo arrojado de esa forma, levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado; pero cuando abrió la boca para decir una palabra, el de cabellos verdes comenzó a reír como un psicópata.

—Sabes bien, Pride.—Se levantó, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la cama, en la cual se echó nuevamente sobre el menor y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él—…y eres tan odioso también…—Con su mano derecha, Envy tomó el mentón del inmóvil Pride, que se había quedado en estado de shock al escuchar sus palabras; lo atrajo hacia sí y nuevamente, se apoderó de sus labios, introduciendo su insaciable lengua a su boca, con la cual recorrió cada rincón de esta, sus dientes, e incluso intentó motivar a su dormida compañera para que jugaran entre ambas en ese espacio tan delicioso. La maldita falta de aire hizo que se volvieran a separar, aunque al de cabellos verdes no le agradó en absoluto esa distancia que ahora existía entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué?—Lo ojos curiosos de Pride repentinamente habían dejado ese brillo de curiosidad con que él creía que lo miraría después de todo ello. Con los ojos extrañados, levemente humedecidos por las lágrimas, el de cabellos rubios no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia abajo, abrazando una almohada sin entender la actitud del mayor.

_"Pregunta estúpida, como siempre"._ Envy dio un suspiro y luego, con una sonrisa cínica, le contestó.

— ¿No quería ser un buen hermano menor?—le preguntó. El rubio asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y aferrándose más a la almohada—. Pues esto es lo hacen los buenos hermanos menores: dejarse manosear por lo mayores, ¿captas? —mintió descaradamente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa cuando Pride lo miró a los ojos, intentado entender.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, es enserio.

Cuando saliera de allí, reiría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida: Inocente. Ingenuo.

Tímidamente, el de cabellos rubios dejó a un lado su almohada, con la mirada gacha, alzándola levemente por algunos segundos y así mirar a Envy a ratos. Acercó una mano hasta el pecho del peliverde, subiéndola hasta llegar a su cuello. El de ojos violáceos no sabía de dónde había sacado toda esa paciencia para dejar que el ojimiel lo tocara, sin que antes las ganas de echársele encima y violarlo lo superaran. Pride rozó con las yemas de sus dedos delineando la comisura de sus labios y luego —con una inocencia increíble— lo besó lenta y suavemente. También lo odió por eso, pero de cierta forma ese contacto le agradó.

—Te Amo—le dijo al separarse de él. Sorprendido, Envy abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Realmente lo amaba en verdad? Pobre niño ingenuo: deseó reírse de él en su cara, golpearlo por ser tan… ¡tan así!, violarlo, hacerle entender por las malas que no compartiría ese juego de bebes con él… Pero aún así, solo supo atraerlo hasta su pecho, donde acarició su cabecita y luego empezó jugar con sus cabellos.

No le contestó más y simplemente decidió —por ahora— seguir su juego: pronto él maduraría y todo sería mucho más interesante.

Lo odiaba: odiaba sus ojos dulces al mirarle, odiaba ese cabello que le daba ese aspecto tan angelical, odiaba su parecido con Edward, odiaba esa inocencia, odiaba esa manera de ser, odiaba ese cuerpo tan apetitoso que él tenía…

Y por sobre todas las cosas…

… lo odiaba porque sabía que sin él no tendría una razón para existir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueeeno, puse un poco a Pride muy "inocente" XDDDD pero por esta vez será así n.n por así, si es que me animo a escribir otro EnPri, no lo pondré tan "inocente"**

* * *

**Última corrección: 17/05/12**


End file.
